The Darkest Night
by Inuyuke
Summary: WARNING: DARK FIC AHEAD. Staring at the boy, Jack didn't know what to do. Pitch was too strong, his Nightmares too overpowering. Jack's power came from the staff in his hands and it was still weak from when Pitch broke it. Jack bit his lower lip, his head whipping around to stare fearfully at the approaching darkness. How were they supposed to fight this thing?


Jack's hands were shaking as they gripped his staff tightly, his knuckles whiter than normal. His brow was lowered over his eyes, hooding them and making his glare much more intense. Jamie was behind him, the precious little child that had finally seen him, _finally_ recognized him for the Spirit he was. Bunnymund was glaring his little eyes at Pitch as his Nightmares approached, his ears flat against his head and his nose twitching. The poor Easter Bunny was too small to do any damage, too unbelieved in to even touch anything other than the other Guardians.

And that's what they were; Jack knew it in his heart now. He could feel it in every bone in his not-quite-invisible body that he was part of this gang of Guardians, and he was meant to protect Jamie. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." The words had left Jack's lips before he even know what he was saying, his hand on the little boy's chest, urging him to get behind them.

Jamie Bennett was shaking, and Jack knew it wasn't from the nip of his skin, he was shaking from fear of Pitch as the Nightmares and Pitch himself drew ever closer. His eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears as he looked up, "Jack…" His voice was soft and laced with fear, and Jack's heart almost broke. "I'm scared."

Staring at the boy, Jack didn't know what to do. Pitch was too strong, his Nightmares too overpowering. Jack's power came from the staff in his hands and it was still weak from when Pitch broke it. Jack bit his lower lip, his head whipping around to stare fearfully at the approaching darkness. "I know," he finally answered his charge, his hands shaking as Toothfairy and North gathered closer, Bunnymund secure in North's hand.

How were they supposed to fight this thing? A Nightmare reared and started to charge, sending the others into an overwhelming rush, snorting and eyes blazing with crazed need, Jack did the only thing he knew he could do.

Slamming his staff into the ground in front of him, Jack's powers unleashed and created a dome of thick ice around Jamie and the Guardians, protecting them from the onslaught of the corrupt sand. He could feel each attack against his barrier, each scratch on the ice. Jack's hands tightened on his staff, his jaw clenched as he kept up the effort of continually forming and reforming ice to keep them all safe.

North turned to the boy, pulling him close. "It vill be okay," North's accent was comforting and Jamie seemed to calm down in the big guy's hold. Toothfairy looked nervously at Bunnymund, both of their gazes meeting for a split second before looking over at Jack, whose knees were starting to buckle under the pressure of holding the barrier up.

There was a loud crack and the three Guardians looked up sharply, North hugging the child closer to himself as Jack's staff split in two, clattering to the ground. "Jack…" Tooth trailed, reaching out for him but she didn't move, opting instead to keep as close to Jamie as she could as the dome of ice over them suddenly broke.

Jamie screamed and buried his face in North's clothes as Pitch peered in, an ugly sneer on his face. "Hello," Pitch said, and then retracted with a laugh, his Nightmare sand seeping into the small haven Jack had built.

"Jack!" Jamie cried as the sand swirled around him, forcibly yanking him out of North's grip. Jamie looked at his fallen hero; the spirit of winter was laying face down on the pavement, his broken staff beside him and he wasn't moving. "Help me!" Jamie cried, tears streaming down his little face as the Nightmare sand pulled him out of the dome and into Pitch Black's hands.

"Well hello there," Pitch's buttery voice said, looking the child over. "The last light on the globe, and _look_, those Guardians, the spirits you believe in with all your heart are powerless to help you." Jamie sniffled, squirming in Pitch's grip and sobbing quietly, glancing at the Guardians who were valiantly trying to help him.

"Jamie hold on!" Bunnymund cried as he hopped over, assailing the Nightmare that Pitch rode with his feet, trying his hardest to help Jamie. Tooth was with Jack, desperately trying to get the boy to wake up and North couldn't even stand without the help of his sword, though he was trying to.

"No one will help you." Pitch said again, close to Jamie's ear. He ran his fingers under Jamie's chin with a wicked grin, leaning close. "And no one will save you." He laughed, the Nightmares around him dissolving into sand and turning into a tornado around him, blocking him from view as he, Jamie and the sand left the scene.

"NO!" North yelled, stabbing his sword into the ground in a vain attempt to stop whatever sand was left. "No this cannot be!"

"O-oh no…" Tooth whispered, looking down as her feathers started to fall off at an accelerated rate, her eyes wide with fear. "They don't believe…" she whispered, gasping as Baby Tooth fell into her hand, her small eyes squeezed closed in pain and fear. "They don't believe…" Toothfairy repeated, looking up at North and Bunnymund.

Bunnymund hopped over, his small ears pressed against his head as he pressed close to Tooth, nose quivering. "We're done for, mates…"

North coughed, putting a hand over his mouth as he crouched next to his defeated comrades, pulling Jack's unmoving form closer. "Thank you, Jack…" North murmured, closing his eyes as Tooth leaned against him. "You tried…"

The three remaining Guardians were aware that Jack would have the best chance of surviving this. Without Sandman to give the children good dreams about them and reinstate their faith, they were at a loss. Jack Frost had lived for centuries without the kids knowing about him. He would be more than able to carry on after.

But the three main Guardians were done for. And they silently accept this with bowed heads as they waited for their end.

Silence ruled the night. The crumbled ice around them silently blew away in the night wind. Clouds drifted lazily across the sky, quietly gathering and covering the face of the moon. Even the Man in the Moon could not face the loss of his Guardians. Everything they had worked for had broken at their feet.

It was all over.

* * *

**A/N:**

I also know that this isn't my normal writing quality and I'm sorry ahhhhhhhhhhh

I'm sorry I couldn't resist I know you're all going to hate me now hahaa...

NOW BACK TO MY REGULAR STORIES.


End file.
